


Carrots Are Delectable

by heroes_never_die



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: 1800's, Anne Shirley in Denial, Anne Shirley's Past, Chapter 51, Confused Gilbert Blythe, Cute, Cute Ending, Damsels in Distress, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gilbert Blythe in Love, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Anne Shirley, Matthew Cuthbert Dies, Multi, Oblivious Anne Shirley, Sad Gilbert Blythe, Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix Ships Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Stubborn Anne Shirley, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroes_never_die/pseuds/heroes_never_die
Summary: Anne Shirley Cuthbert has been in Avonlea for quite a while, and just as she begins to feel safe, Billy Andrews attacks, and nearly ends the young girl's life. Thankfully, Gilbert Blythe saves her like a knight in shining armor, and helps to nurse her back to help. What will unveil itself due to Anne's injuries, and what will result of Billy's cruelty?
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 32
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for clicking! If you want, this story is also on my wattpad, @tommythetrainengine! Enjoy~

The grass bound against her bare feet. She’d left the safety of Green Gables to visit Gilbert, since they’d been scheduled an assignment together in school. Despite the time, they agreed to meet at his house at six.   
The moon was nearly set among the clouds in the starry sky, but Anne was barely focused on that, as a trail of footsteps stomped behind her. “CARROT HEAD! Where are you going?!” A boy was chasing her. A boy she wished she’d never met… Billy Andrews.   
Anne was an intelligent girl. She was also fast, and knew that if she could make it to Gilbert’s house before Billy decided to use the bayonet that hung around his shoulders like a book-bag. Anne just had to get to Gilbert’s. 

Thankfully, Green Gables and the Blythes’ house weren’t too far apart… though, it wasn’t exactly the Blythes’ house anymore. That title had turned to ash, like a forgotten memory. Now, to her at least, it was just Gilbert’s. And Sebastian’s, of course… and who could forget Delphine? Nonetheless, she just had to get there before Billy caught her. She had to get there.   
“CARROTS!” Billy screamed again, his voice ripping through the silent-night air. He was slowly gaining on her, and it was like she could feel his breath against her freckled neck.   
“HELP! SOMEONE HELP!” Anne cried, ignoring the fact that Billy was barely a foot behind her. And then, he caught her, like a hunter trapping its prey. “Billy, STOP!” Anne sobbed, but her defense was useless. He pushed her limbs against the dirt and gravel, which was ripping through her coat and scarf like blades. “Billy!” 

“Don’t you dare scream, you hideous orphan!” Billy threatened, as he dislodged the surprisingly short blade from his bayonet. It seemed like he’d just pasted a knife to his rifle, and called it an evening. “Shut up!” He hissed, as he began to press the blade against various points on her skin, causing red blood to spurt up. It reminded her of the red berries that surrounded her hide-out, where Diana, Cole, Ruby, and her met after school almost every day to discuss certain topics that itched them, or their writings.   
Anne tried to disclose her cries, but she couldn’t help it, and then, she noticed a chance. A chance to survive this horrifying encounter. A chance to see Marilla and Matthew again. To see Diana, Cole, and Ruby… to see Gilbert. “Billy, please.” Anne sobbed again, as he petted her red braids like she was a dog. 

“I said shut it, orphan-girl.” Finally, Anne took her chance. She kicked Billy in between his legs, where his mouse was, and ran. She just ran. Anne didn’t take the time to look back at Billy, who was groaning, but reaching for his gun, and propping the blade back onto the barrel as Gilbert’s house came into view.   
The lights were on, and it appeared that he was waiting outside on the porch, and Anne figured that he must’ve heard her screams, since he had a tense expression on his face. Anne began to open her mouth again, to pray for help, when a deafening gun-shot rang through the air like a bomb tearing through Anne’s ribs, certifying her fate. 

That was when Gilbert saw the desperate Anne, just as she collapsed onto the damp grass, in a pile of blood… the red blood… those red berries… for some reason, Anne kept thinking about the red berries… and then she saw his face. Gilbert’s face.   
Anne’s lips nearly broke into a smile, until she realized the blood that was decorating her puffed sleeves. She loved her puffed sleeves so much. When Anne was forced to sell her puffed dress to help Green Gables, Matthew had bought another one when she was feeling self-conscious about her short, masculine hair. She loved Matthew so much.   
“Anne!” Gilbert’s voice seemed to echo through her ears, and sprint out of her eyes in the form of tears. “Anne, it’s Gilbert. Can you hear me?” He asked, his arms immediately slipping under knees, and under her arms to pick her up, and bring her to his porch, where he could actually see what was wrong, and if she was still awake.   
“G-Guh-Gilbert?” Anne stuttered, her voice shivering with fear. Was Billy still here? Did Gilbert see Billy? Why was she so sleepy right now? “W-where’s… where’s…”   
Anne began to drift in and out of consciousness as another voice swam into her body… it was… it was Sebastian’s. She could recognize his accent anywhere, and then it felt like she was flying, but she soon realized that Gilbert was just carrying her into his house, since the screen door whined like an infant when it opened. She knew that, since Anne had been over to Gilbert’s frequently as of late due to the hold of exams that seemingly penetrated the young pupils. “Blythe? What’s all the damn screaming-”   
He must’ve seen the limp Anne in his arms, due to the moment of silence before the sudden warmth that surrounded Anne. She could tell she was inside Gilbert’s house now, on his chestnut-brown couch. Anne hoped that she didn’t stain the couch with blood, but she had an inkling that Gilbert wouldn’t be terribly upset. If she survived this night, of course… she really wanted to survive. She’d nearly finished her novel, featuring the skeleton arms that reached for her deep in the woods. Soon enough, she knew she’d even miss those. 

“Anne, don’t close your eyes. Okay?” Anne could hear Sebastian shuffling out of the house with a scarf, coat, and his boots to retrieve the Avonlea doctor. Gilbert was merely an apprentice when it came to medical care, but he would be able to keep Anne alive until Sebastian returned. “Anne, stay awake. You can’t close your eyes right now.” 

She could feel her coat and scarf being stripped off of her to reveal a storm of gushing blood, which was covering a deep gash, and in the cut, was an embedded led bullet. “Okay… this will hurt Anne. I’m going to give you something to help you. Okay?”   
Anne focused her vision on the ceiling. It was a remarkable ceiling. It looked to be plaster, or some sort of other material Anne wasn’t familiar with. Suddenly, a prick in her shoulder shot pain through her body as Gilbert continued to anxiously blabber beside her. “G-Gil…” 

“Save your strength, Anne. It will be easier if you just stay still and silent.” She expected him to end the sentence with some sort of tease, but he was dead serious, so she followed his instructions.   
Instead of the ceiling, she focused on his eyes. She never noticed how extraordinary his eyes were. They were a deep brown, but there was also specks of black and a hint of amber, too. She didn’t know if it was whatever Gilbert had injected into her that was precipitating these thoughts, but she was currently seeing Gilbert in a new light as he pressed a cloth against her ribs, and she soon realized it was her scarf… the only thing she’d taken from the orphanage. It was her mother’s scarf, or at least, that was what they’d told her. 

Suddenly, an anger rose in her. Anne knew that Gilbert was trying to help, but that was the only thing that remained of her parents, and he’d covered it in her blood, ruining it. And without thinking, she grabbed for the scarf, and sent a whole tsunami of pain sinking through her body like a plague, causing her vision to begin to fade. 

“Anne!” Gilbert yelled, ignoring Anne’s mad expression as he flashed in and out of her eyes. “Anne, stay awake! Anne! Carrots!” He was trying to upset her, so that she’d stay awake, but it wasn’t working. The only thing that was achieved was a wave of memories flashing through her of Billy, pressing her down, letting his hands explore her shirt. “Anne, please, stay awa-”   
His voice drained away as her eye-lids drooped for the last time, and she fell into the depths of unconsciousness, with nothing to comfort her but the idea of Gilbert begging for her to return to him, and the scarf pressed against her, like a blanket.


	2. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne awakens to find a handsome boy peering through her vision... now that she is on bed-rest and stuck with Gilbert Blythe for weeks in her room, what will morph their friendship? Or, is it a friendship?

She awoke in a familiar room… well, it should’ve been familiar, considering it was her room… but there were new features added since she’d left for Gilbert’s. A blanket draping over her like a curtain, a full glass of water placed on her bureau, and a chair placed a foot away from her bed, which came with a sleeping Gilbert Blythe.   
She was surprised that Marilla or Matthew wasn’t snoozing next to her, but it was calming to see Gilbert, because he always seemed to gift her a sense of normality, so it allowed her to put her past behind her.   
As she attempted to sit up to look outside at the beautiful, blue, cloudy sky she moaned in pain, which immediately awoke Gilbert with a fright, but then a smile. His face almost looked as if he were sick, with its pale features and worried eyes. “Anne.”   
“Gilbert…” Anne groaned. Her head made it feel like she was about to pass out once again, and Gilbert’s eyes piercing through her didn’t help. “Where… what happened?” Anne moaned, as pain pelted through seemingly everywhere in her body.   
“You don’t remember?” Gilbert asked with his normally smug expression, except this time, it was concerned, and that almost eased the pain that Anne was being dragged through.   
“No? I just remember your face… I was looking at you, and then it all went black.” Anne squinted her eyes, as if trying to remember anything physically hurt her. Gilbert sighed, and then opened his lips.   
“You were shot, Anne. I found you on my yard, bleeding… Sebastian and I carried you inside, and Sebastian went to get the town doctor.” Gilbert was purposely looking out at the window, looking at Jerry feed the horses in the born as he continued with such a dry voice that it could’ve emerged from a corpse.   
“I put you on the sofa in the den, and tried to stop the blood, but then… you moved, and then you passed out… eventually Sebastian came back, and the actual doctor helped you.” Gilbert explained with a disappointed expression. He couldn’t even save Anne, how did he ever expect to be an actual doctor? “Anne… I’m so sorry that I couldn’t help you…” Gilbert replied, and he now looked directly at her, and at the blood stain on her night-gown.   
“Gilbert, you did everything you could. You kept me alive until the doctor arrived, did you not?” Anne asked with a small smile. Her freckles seemed to glow in the sunlight laying on her bed next to her, and her hair literally resembled fire.   
“Yes, but-”  
“But what? If it weren’t for you, Billy would have murdered me.” Anne covered her mouth, but it was too late. Gilbert had heard it. And he looked confused, as if she misspoke.   
“Billy? Billy Andrews?” Gilbert asked, suddenly rising to his feet and looking out the window, like Billy would be there with his rifle. “Anne, he did this to you?” Gilbert asked before inching closer to Anne and sitting at the foot of Anne’s bed. “Anne. Did Billy do this to you?”   
Anne hesitated, until Gilbert carefully placed her hand in his, trying to reassure the frightened girl. “Anne. It’s okay, but you need to tell me who did this. Please.” Gilbert asked again with a soft voice.   
“It… it was Billy. He was mad at me… I don’t know why, but…” Anne began to break down into tears, and hide her head in her knees, only for Gilbert to squeeze her hand slightly, as if he were speaking to Anne.   
Her ginger braids barely resembled braids anymore, and just looked like two strands of hair, but Gilbert didn’t mind as Anne cried to herself in her sheets, while Gilbert sat there.  
That’s why Anne appreciated Gilbert so much. He didn’t find the need to fill their seconds together with useless chatter, or boring conversation. He was just there, comforting her whenever she needed it. He wasn’t like Ruby, or Diana, not that Anne didn’t love them, they just weren’t as mature as Gilbert.   
“Anne, it’s okay. I’m here.” Gilbert quipped, before realizing what he had said. Anne looked up, and wiped her sleeve across her face to get rid of the tears that stained her pale, clammy skin.   
“How long has it been? Since I blacked out, I mean.” Anne asked. There were exams she had to catch up on, and there was that project that Anne and Gilbert still had to work on.   
“A day and a half.” Gilbert answered, and began to sit back in his chair. He was furious, and he would have to let Marilla and Matthew know that it was Billy, but right now he needed to comfort Anne, since she looked like she’d seen a ghost.   
“Oh no, I’ll have so much work to do when I return to school! We should begin to work on the math project for Ms. Stacy, She’ll be disappointed if I return with nothing.” Anne realized, as Gilbert chuckled to himself. Only Anne would be shot, and then a day later worry about school-work.   
“Anne, you should rest right now. Matthew and Marilla are out getting medicine for you, they should be back by twilight.” Gilbert scolded slightly, and eventually squeezed her hand again before removing his.   
“No, I have to work on my school work. If I want to be back next week, then I have to complete the work, or I’ll be far behind the rest of the class.” Anne explained and began to reach for her bag, before a shot of pain shot through her side, causing her to cry out and sit back down.   
“Anne! You have to rest.” Gilbert gently pushed Anne back down, and grabbed her books and board for her. The small black-board was still cracked from the time that Anne had smacked Gilbert with it, which caused him to smile a bit before giving it to her. “Are you okay?”   
“I’m fine, I just need to get this done.” Anne was breathing through her teeth, so she was clearly in pain, but was too generous to admit it to Gilbert, who already looked worried enough.   
“Anne, you have to stay in bed. I don’t think you’ll be able to go back to school by the end of the week.” It was Wednesday, and Anne expected to be back by Friday. She expected too much of herself, and it would end up hurting her.   
“No, there are exams coming up, and if I ever want to be a teacher, I have to pass the-”   
“I’ll make you a deal. If I bring your school-work home every day, will you stay in bed?” Gilbert offered with a smirk. Anne lolled it over in her head before nodding slightly, and taking her book from Gilbert, who grabbed his, because he knew Anne would be like this, so he brought his school-work as well.   
“Okay, so… long division. The first problem is thirty two divided by six.” Anne started, and grabbed a stick of chalk from her buera, then started to write formulas on it, before Gilbert followed; but he was looking a little more at Anne’s freckled, bruised face than the chalkboard, and for once, they both felt like they were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! leave a kudos and a comment to tell me how you felt about the chapter/story!


	3. Stay... please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne isn't the type to stay in bed, especially when important things are coming her way, even if it endangers her life, but what if Gilbert is there?

“Anne, Gilbert! We’re home!” Marilla called from downstairs, to be met with nothing but silence. For a minute, the frail woman felt a sense of worry crawling through her, until she climbed up the stairs to see Anne asleep in her bed, with Gilbert nearly drooling on his stool, which was closer to the bed than it had been prior Matthew and Marilla’s leave.   
Marilla smiled sweetly, before gently closing the door, and allowing them to sleep. It was late anyway, and Sebastian and Matthew had agreed to be careful after Anne was attacked, so he would just stay here tonight.   
Marilla made her way back downstairs, and placed the paper bag of medicine and pills on the wooden counter, which groaned with ease under the light weight of the medicine.   
Matthew would have to work even harder now, since Anne wasn’t around to pull her weight of chores, which frightened Marilla, since his hair was graying, and the already defined lines in his skin was beginning to grow darker. 

Time Skip 

“Gilbert?” It was morning, and it was also freezing inside of the house. The crickets chirped outside, so it was clearly early, but not early enough that Anne and Marilla hadn’t awoken.   
Gilbert immediately noticed that the bed next to him was vacant, except for a surprisingly red dress. Anne’s wound must’ve began to bleed again, or maybe it was something else. Either way, he had to get to school. “Gilbert?” Gilbert recognized the voice as Matthew’s, and began to sleepily grab his books, and head downstairs.   
“Good morning. You’d best be off to school about now.” Matthew greeted with a small grin, and handed Gilbert his coat and boots. “You’ll be back around after school, I reckon?”   
“Yes, sir. I’ll drop off Anne’s work, and then we can do it together, if that’s alright.” Gilbert explained before saying goodbye to Matthew, and exiting the small stone-house.   
Matthew had began to appear as a father figure, on top of Sebastian, so he enjoyed spending his afternoon’s at the Cuthbert’s. On top of that, something deep in him loved discussing home-work with Anne. A warm feeling had spread over him when he took her hand last night, and it was a nice feeling, despite the dire situation they were both in.   
Gilbert didn’t excite himself over the fact that he would have to see Billy, and wouldn’t be able to call him out on anything, since he normally brought his hunting rifle to school, and explained it to Ms. Stacy as, ‘he’d goes hunting after school,’ which of course Gilbert believed then. But now, it seemed to appear in a much darker light.   
The school was in sight now, but it seemed slightly vacant without Anne. In some way, he hoped she felt the same way when he wasn’t here. She did say that he was missed back at the school, especially by her, so maybe he felt the same warmth in her body when they talked. Though he didn’t know what exactly the feeling was, perhaps he could ask Matthew and Sebastian, or Ms. Stacy… no, he had a feeling it would be inappropriate to ask Ms. Stacy.   
Finally, he made it to the school. He trudged to the river and placed his mason-jar of milk in the freezing river. Normally, it would have been placed next to Anne’s so that he had an excuse to talk to her during lunch without looking odd. And he didn’t wish to hurt Ruby’s feelings, either.   
With clammy, gloved hands, he opened the wooden doors to reveal children running around the classroom like it was on fire, but this was the norm in the Avonlea school, since many of the children hadn’t yet matured like Anne had… meaning that they were still, well… children.   
“Gilburt!” A pair of hands wrapped around his excitedly, as he soon noticed it was Diana, due to the raven-black hair that laid across her puffed dress. It reminded Gilbert of the puffed dress he’d found Anne in, which wasn’t a fond memory.   
Eventually, Diana released Gilbert and looked at him with a fond look. “Is Anne alright?! I heard from Ms. Cuthbert that… I heard you were with her, you saved her! Thank you!” Diana briefly hugged him again, before once again pulling away.   
“Diana. Yes, she’s okay. Actually, could you help me take notes for Anne, she wants to have all the work she’s missing until she returns next week, or it might be longer than that.” Gilbert thought aloud. He himself wouldn’t be able to take notes twice as fast as he usually would, but even he had to admit, Diana was a magician with a pencil and paper, not in terms of words, that honor was reserved for Anne, but she could write as quickly as lightning flashed against the sky.   
“Yes, that’s fine. What happened? I know she was… I know she was shot, but… who did it? You were the one who found her, if you two don’t know no one will.” Gilbert hesitated… if Diana knew, then she’d cause a commotion and might even get herself hurt, and that would be unbearable; and Anne would be upset, since she wasn’t the one to tell Diana, and Gilbert didn’t want to disclose any information that she wasn’t okay with sharing.   
“Anne thinks it was just some man passing through Avonlea looking for money.” Gilbert lied, before Ms. Stacy called for class to begin, leaving Diana and Gilbert to sit together, so that they could exchange notes for Anne.   
It felt odd sitting in Anne’s seat, since the classroom already felt empty without her witty comments, or her glares in his direction whenever he tossed a crumpled fragment of paper towards her braids, gesturing towards the time they’d first met.   
“I’d like to begin the class with a warning. Last night, Anne Cuthbert was attacked, so I instruct all of you to be wary whenever you walk home past twilight. Does everyone understand?” Gilbert wasn’t exactly surprised. The word had spread all across Avonlea in the span of hours since Anne was shot, so Ms. Stacy would of course warn the pupils, being the extraordinary woman she was. Unanimously better than Mr. Phillips, since his pedophilia had disrupted the class nearly everyday.   
“Gilbert… I understand you’ve been taking care of Anne due to your medical studies. Is she alright? Will she be alright?” Ms. Stacy asked, as the entire class turned to Gilbert and Diana, especially Billy.   
Gilbert turned towards the boy with a fury in his eyes, and replied. “She’ll be fine, Ms. Stacy. She just needs rest and then she should be able to decipher who attacked her.” Billy bared his teeth towards Gilbert with venom as he returned the favor.   
“I’m sure we’re all very happy about that.” Billy smiled sweetly towards Ms. Stacy, who did not pick up on the sarcasm in his voice. Suddenly, something simply came over Gilbert.   
Anne wasn’t even sixteen yet, and someone had already attempted to squash her dreams, and her future, and then had the audacity to joke about her sitting home in bed, lonely, and most likely weeping.   
Gilbert charged towards Billy and tackled him against the desk behind him, causing him to fall against the whining floor, before landing a fist against Gilbert’s face. It went back and forth for what felt like a minute of just fists landing against Billy, and then Gilbert being hit with strike after strike, until Ms. Stacy finally had three of the larger boys pull the two rivals apart, and scolded both of them.   
“Gilbert! Never strike another student!” Ms. Stacy nearly screamed, and ordered both of the bruised boys to be sent home and fix their faces. As soon as Gilbert realized what she was saying, he realized he’d messed up.   
Now, neither Gilbert nor Anne would have the notes for today, unless Diana was able to write three versions of notes, which was inconceivable; well not exactly, but was almost impossible. “But, Ms. Stacy, I need to-”   
“Gilbert, go! You look horrible, and you both need to cool off. I understand you’re both upset right now, but you must stay calm. Be careful walking home, please.” Ms. Stacy added before sending them out with their coats and hats, along with their empty books.   
“You’re lucky I didn’t snap your neck, Blythe. You won’t be so lucky next time. Neither will the stupid orphan.” Billy snarled, which almost prompted Gilbert to strike him again, but he’d caused enough hell for one day. Right now, he just needed to get back to his house, them return to Anne’s and share the notes he did have with her. He’d just have to get them from Diana. Perhaps she would arrive at Anne’s, too. That would be lucky.   
“I’d be a little careful if I were you, Billy. You did try to murder someone.” Gilbert glared before walking off towards his house. Now, he could help Sebastian with the crops, or look after Delphine. He did feel bad for Sebastian having to pull a larger portion of the weight now that Gilbert was spending his days at Anne’s, but they were both fine with it, considering how much Anne meant to both of them, especially Gilbert; which Sebastian would always poke fun at, but now he noticed how somber Gilbert was as of late.   
As soon as he made it through the woods, he stopped at a certain broken structure that resembled a club-house, and recognized it as the club-house that Anne had told Gilbert about the night before. He never noticed how close it was to his house, but it looked haunted; and that didn’t surprise him. Anne needed to be inspired if she was to write such books she dreamed of.   
Gilbert cautiously bent down and entered the club-house to find a used, poorly-made fire-place, and dozens of note-books, each labeled with titles and names. On top of that, it was decorated with drawings that Gilbert immediately recognized as Cole’s. They were of castles, and there were four that seemed familiar. One was Anne, the second was Ruby’s small face, the next was Diana smiling, and the fourth… the fourth was him.   
He could imagine that Ruby had begged Cole for a drawing of himself, but he liked to imagine that it was more than one brain that asked Cole for the drawing… once again that feeling of warmth spread through his body.   
Gilbert picked up a small leather note-book that had been labeled with seven words: Skeleton Hands: Written By Anne Shirley Cuthbert. Gilbert smiled, and began to sit down on the grimy blanket that had been placed on the dirt flooring, and began to read; until he realized it had been nearly half an hour, and that he should be at his house by now.   
He subtly placed the book in his book-bag and quickly left the club-house to trot off to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a kudos and a comment!


	4. Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert are growing closer, as a new voice joins the chorus of screams.

Finally, he made it to the whiny screen door, and opened it to the smell of fresh corn and vegetables. “Bash?”   
“Blythe? What are you doing here so early? Doesn’t school let out at…” Bash looked towards him with a puzzled expression as he noticed the cut on his bruised face. “What the bloody hell happened to your face, man?”   
“Oh… I got in a fight with Billy. It’s nothing, I just got sent home early. I’ll probably be off to Anne’s soon anyway, since we have a test next week, and she’ll probably be better by next week.” Hopefully. Sebastian nodded as he sprinkled salt into whatever he was cooking.   
“Well, you might as well eat first. You don’t want to cost the Cuthbert’s any food, since Anne will be hungry enough with her wound.” Sebastian spooned a plate of corn and a piece of bread onto a teal, glass plate so that Gilbert could eat.   
“Thanks, Bash. How’s Del doing?” Gilbert ate half of the bread in one bite and gently pushed the cradle that Delphine was in back and forth, which caused her to giggle slightly in her sleep.   
“She slept a lot last night without your noisy bum around. Speaking of… since you two have been spending so much time together, has anything… come up?” Sebastian smirked evilly as Gilbert rolled his eyes.   
Ever since Sebastian heard about Anne, he always teased Gilbert about. It was like Sebastian knew what he was feeling better than Gilbert did. “No… but if you do feel something for a girl… something in you… does that mean she’s the girl you’re destined to marry?” Gilbert asked carefully, while continuing to rock the cradle.   
“Well, it depends what ya’ feel. If you feel something with this ‘girl,’ she may be your destiny, but if you really aren’t sure, ask her, man.” Sebastian suggested with the same smirk on his face.   
They both knew who Gilbert was talking about, but that just seemed to embarrass and confuse Gilbert even more so than before. Was this… was this love for Anne? Or was it just appreciation for her? He didn’t know, but it was tearing him apart, well that was an exaggeration, but it was hypnotizing him. She was.   
Eventually, Gilbert finished shoveling down his food and once again grabbed his jacket and hat, bidded goodbye to Delphine and Sebastian, and gently closed the screen door, allowing the warmth of the house to momentarily escape with him, before dissipating into the cold winter air as he nearly ran to Anne’s house, which seemed to appear in three seconds.   
He realized his face was still bloody, and wiped it slightly before entering the house, to see Marilla fixing a pie. “Good day, Marilla.” Gilbert greeted her politely, as the elderly woman smiled back.   
“Oh hello, Gilbert…” Marilla greeted, before seeing the bruise that was painted across his face. “Oh, what happened to your face?” She asked, before grabbing a towel and wetting it in a pail of water. “Here.”   
“I just got in a small fight at school. It’s nothing, really.” He looked towards the stairs anxiously, which Marilla must’ve picked up on, since she smiled smally at the boy.   
“She’s awake. She’s not feeling too well today, so just make sure she takes it easy.” Marilla requested as Gilbert nodded, before climbing stairs gently; careful of the moaning steps, almost as if they would fall out under his weight any second, until his eyes finally laid on Anne’s door.   
He noticed yet another bloody dress that laid next to Anne’s bedroom in the tiled bathroom, but he decided to ignore it again, and gently open the creaky door to Anne’s room. “Anne?”   
Anne was reading a book that somewhat resembled the one that Gilbert had buried in his bag, and didn’t even notice Gilbert walking through the somewhat cold, frisky air. “Anne?”   
This time she looked over towards him, and a small smile spread across her freckled, pale face. “Gilbert… Oh my God, Gilbert what happened to your face?” Anne reached out to touch his face as he got closer, but immediately pulled it back like it shocked her.   
“I… I got in a fight with Billy.” Gilbert admitted, studying Anne’s face carefully as she knitted her eye-brows together. She took a few seconds to respond, before finally speaking. He thought she’d be upset at first, and she was a little mad, but eventually let it go.   
“Gilbert…” She paused again, and then continued with a heavier expression. “I don’t need you fighting my battles, Gilbert. Here, let me fix it.” She slowly moved so that Gilbert could sit next to her with a pained expression, before asking for Gilbert to pass her bandages and sewing material next to her.   
“Thanks. I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have reacted to seeing him again the way I did. I should’ve just pretended nothing happened, and waited to hear from you.” Gilbert apologized as Anne scoffed again.   
“Really, Gilbert… it’s fine. Once I get out of here, and go back to school, I can hit him myself.” Anne joked with a small smirk, before Gilbert laughed quietly to himself. Even when someone tried to kill her, she could joke around the severity of the situation, and try to make everyone else feel better.   
“I’d like to see that.” Gilbert thought aloud as Anne began to clean the needle and thread she was prepared to use to stitch Gilbert’s wound closed. Anne smiled at him evilly as Gilbert audibly swallowed.   
“Don’t faint on me, Gil.” Anne smirked as she threaded the needle with shaking fingers.   
“Sebastian told you about that?” Gilbert groaned, trying to ignore that needle that had just pierced his cut, and began to sew the wound closed. “Ah.” Gilbert seethed through his teeth, but it was over as soon as it had started. To be fair, the cut was barely visible.   
“Sorry… you should be okay. It’s just two or three make-shift stitches.” Anne murmured before cleaning the needle on her dress, and placing it back onto the beura with still shaking hands. “So, did we get any new work today?”   
“I’m beginning to think you like this work, Anne.” Gilbert smiled before taking the small amount of work he had from his book-case, and looking towards Anne as she smiled slightly. She did like doing the work, Gilbert realized… it took her mind off of the searing pain that ran through her veins.   
“Who says I don’t?” Anne smiled as she began to unpack the work. Their faces were inches apart now, but it wasn’t like either of them noticed; or at least, they pretended not to. “Anyway, what did we get today?” Anne said to herself as she skimmed through the pages of the book Gilbert had lended her.   
It reeked of his scent, but in a good way… it was sort of like memory that she didn’t want to forget, or like some sort of way to remember him when she was too anxious to think of anything. “Oh, it’s just reading… that’s surprising. Usually she gives us more work.”   
“Do you want to read it together?” Gilbert asked nervously, but found himself relieved when Anne nodded. “Okay, we can take turns reading until Diana comes with the rest of the work.” Gilbert smiled and began to open the page, and rested his hand on one page; so that Anne could place hers on the opposite to hold it open.   
She began to pass through the sentences like they were consisted of lousy, three letter words… it excited him. “The wolf passed through the dreaded bushes, hunting after the rabbit… like it was nothing but an ant. And just as the wolf bared its teeth, the fox striked against it from the shadows of the jungle and saved the rabbit with a sly smirk, before carrying the wolf off into the farthest pit of hell, as the rabbit returned to its burrow, with slashes littering it’s now cherry-colored fur.”   
As Anne began to continue, Gilbert noticed her flinching, and realized why; and how familiar this story seemed… it was affecting Gilbert, so how the hell did Anne feel? It sickened him, so he finally stepped in when her hand started to shake against the side of the book she was holding.   
“Anne?” Gilbert asked. She didn’t respond, she just continued to read the book, which began to seem more and more twisted… where did Ms. Stacy find this particular story? Why was it seeming so gruesome?   
Normally, Gilbert didn’t think he’d have a problem with this book, but he was seeing it in a new light. Anne still didn’t respond. “The rabbit shook with fear, and felt the blood freeze in her veins.” Anne’s hand was now trembling, and the page was nearly out of the grasp of her pale fingers, which were still cut from when Billy was pushing his knife against her skin.   
Anne didn’t want to cry. But whenever she tried not to, the lump and her throat grew and grew and grew, until it almost hurt more than the blinding pain in her ribs, and the points that Billy had stabbed her. “Anne!” Gilbert gently shook Anne, but she still continued to read.   
Her voice barely resembled words anymore, and instead it was tremors and pauses for a second or two to cry, then continue. “The rabbit began to hop back to its burrow, before the wolf caught her, and strangled it with its talons.”   
Finally, Gilbert thought to tear the book from her hands, and cup her freckled face with his hands, and force her to look at him. “Anne!” Gilbert nearly yelled, but was wary that Marilla was downstairs, and he knew that Anne wouldn’t want to discuss it with her. “Anne, can you hear me?”   
Gilbert knew what this was. A full blown panic-attack. And during a panic-attack, the victim could seldom hear anyone near them, and was enthralled in sour memories and nightmares. “Anne. It’s Gilbert. Hey, it’s me. Okay? You’re safe… I’m right here with you.”   
He grabbed her hand and squeezed it until she met his eyes fully this time. Once again, she fell in love with them, it was like when she’d first been shot by Billy, and she just stared into his eyes. “Gilbert?” Anne asked, as if she’d been asleep and he just appeared on her bed.   
“Hey, Anne.” Gilbert smiled, and allowed Anne to collapse into his arms, and as his face grew a shade of bright red, he smiled to himself and allowed his fingers to comb through her hair, which had been loose… it was the first time ever she’d seen her hair down, and it was breath-taking, but right now, he was focused on just comforting her. “Are you okay? I know it’s hard right now, but I promise, it’ll get better, Anne… and you know the best part? I’ll be right here with you.”   
“Thank you Gilbert, really.” Anne muttered as she cried in Gilbert’s shoulders. He didn’t mind. He liked being here for Anne, like he was there for her when he was on his adventures with Sebastian -with the letters that had comforted him in his dreams on seemingly the worst place on Earth. “Oh, that reminds me.”   
Anne slowly crawled out of Gilbert’s arms and reached into a drawer in her bureau, to retrieve a beautiful, hand-knit black and dark-green scarf that matched beautifully with Gilbert’s features, and his cap. “I made this for you… being jailed in your room for days… well, it’s familiar to me, and whenever I was at the orphanage, I used to hide a ball of yarn under my mattress, and knit instead of crying… anyway, I made you this…”   
Gilbert slightly flinched when he heard her tiny groan of pain, and knew that she didn’t like talking about her past… it was painful… and, it should have been. Being abused in that orphanage, if Gilbert was there while it was happening… it just wouldn’t have happened. He would have saved her, and it was shocking that she didn’t do the same when she was jailed there…   
He hated that she was hurt, and he could relate… he was an orphan now, and that fact still hadn’t fully revealed itself to him. “Happy Birthday, Gilbert… I don’t know when your actual birthday is, but since I probably missed it, happy birthday.” Anne smiled.   
She had become much more reserved during the days since she had been stabbed, and Gilbert fumed at Billy for that. When she eventually came back next week… if he tried anything… Gilbert didn’t want to think about that. He knew situations easily escalated when he was involved, and didn’t want that to reflect badly on Anne, like when she struck him with her board.   
“Anne… thank you. My birthday is actually at the end of the month, so thank you.” Gilbert smiled, and once again hugged the girl, who was still leaning her head against his broad shoulders. “I’ll bring you some of our apples tomorrow, as a real ‘thank you.’”   
“Oh, that’s okay, I don’t want to affix you anymore work, especially with the harvest coming and stuff.” Gilbert smiled softly to himself at Anne’s concern, as if he was the one lying in bed, injured and shot.   
“Affix? How do you spell that word?” Gilbert knitted his eyebrows joyously as Anne began to spell out the letters in a small, quiet voice. She was no longer crying, but her eyes were still red and puffy, and her hands were still shaking a little bit, but he was holding them with gentle security.   
“A, F, F, I-”   
“X.” Gilbert finished with a smirk. “Maybe we should tell Ms. Stacy to have our spelling bee’s again.” Gilbert propositioned with a smile. He caused Anne to smile… her laugh was so pretty.   
“Who knows, maybe since I’ve been absent, Moody’s studied his words.” Anne smiled, flashing her pearly, white teeth. Gilbert chuckled and brushed his finger against Anne with a thumping heart. “Though, that doesn’t seem likely now that I’m reflecting on it.”   
“Anyway…”   
“Anyway…” Gilbert replied with a small smile that almost immediately disappeared. There was a tense silence between them that seemed to last an eternity, until the door blasted open, and two giggles stormed in.   
“ANNE!” Diana and Ruby squealed as they jumped onto Anne, not realizing how dangerous and risky that was. Cole walked slowly behind with a smile when he saw Anne alive and breathing, until she was eclipsed by Diana and Ruby squeezing Anne, and then a concerned light appeared in his eyes.  
Gilbert immediately got up and tried to pry them off, since he heard Anne’s cry of pain when they hit her, but Diana and Ruby’s laughs deafened them.   
“Diana, Ruby, get off!” Gilbert warned, and (with Cole’s desperate help) finally pulled them from Anne, who was now leaning against the pillow in a pained expression. Gilbert kneeled next to Anne on the floor-boards in a panicked expression. “Anne are you okay?”   
Diana and Ruby stood behind Gilbert in guilty and apologetic expressions. Cole lingered behind, since he hadn’t done anything, as Anne took a few seconds to breath through her teeth, and kept her eyes trained on Gilbert. “I’m okay, Gilbert; don’t fret yourself.” She smirked, and Gilbert visually breathed and stepped back for Diana and Ruby to apologize.   
“We’re sorry, Anne. We didn’t realize how bad it was.” Ruby stepped forward glumly with her silk pink gloves rubbing together anxiously, as Diana repeated the same thing as well.   
“It’s fine… actually, I hoped you guys would come. We haven’t had a meeting in so long! Cole, you could take a couple of my pencils for sketching, I know it’s harder with a pen…”   
“Thanks, Anne.” Cole accepted the pencils from Anne’s hand (Anne had a pile resting on her bureau, since she’d had them there since she wrote her letter to Gilbert) with a shy smile, as Gilbert rested on the foot of the some-what long bed. “Are you feeling better?”   
“Yes, I feel much better… plus, Gilbert’s been keeping me caught up with school, so everything will be back to normal when I get back,” Anne smiled at Gilbert before returning her gaze to Diana, Cole, and Ruby.   
“I know Ms. Stacy will be glad to have you back, Anne. It was so horrible today without you and Gilbert here today…”   
“But, it was better without Billy here today.” Gilbert’s gaze swiveled to Anne as Ruby commented after Diana with a small smile. “Your face looks better than before, Gilbert…” Ruby complemented with a red and shy expression, and used the given excuse to stare at Gilbert’s face with delight.   
“Ruby, don’t be rude.” Diana whispered… the room felt dead, until Cole finally piped up with his new pencils, and his sketch-book.   
“Anne’s right, we haven’t had a meeting in ages, might as well do it while we’re all here. And Gilbert can join us this time too, if he wants to.” Cole smiled, and began to un-pack the group members’ books with a gleeful expression.   
Anne looked towards Gilbert with a huge smile, and it grew even more when he nodded with a happy expression. “Sounds… fun.” Gilbert smiled and took a pencil from Cole, who was now handing them out to the other four adolescents. “So, what do you four do in this book-club?”   
“We write our books. Since you don’t have one, I suppose you could read one of ours, as a peer-review… like we did with Mr. Phillips that one time.” Diana explained, and handed Gilbert a brown leather book. “Here, this one is Anne’s new novel.” Diana glanced at Anne with a smirk, as she continued to read the book that Cole had handed her.   
“Now we read for a little while, and then share constructive criticism with the author of that book. I have Ruby’s, and her mine… Cole just likes to draw the settings in our books, so Diana is reviewing his drawings of our books to see if they’re accurate.”   
“I like drawing, not writing. It just isn’t for me.” Cole replied, and began to itch the pencil against the coarse papers that his fresh-smelling sketch-book consisted of, and seemed to completely ignore the outside world around him.   
“Okay, everyone silent now.” Diana ordered properly, and summoned the room into silence, besides Gilbert’s quiet glances towards Anne, and then his eyes returning to his books, which was hers as well.   
His name was the wind, and his clothes were the arms that poked out at her through the brush, winter forest like souls grabbing at her coat from the under-world, desperate to pull her down there with them in torment.   
“Hello?” The young girl’s voice barely seemed like a whisper in the haunted forest, as it was soon hushed by the man in the breeze with a chilling tone, like he was about to strike.   
“Hush, child. Do not fear the loneliness, as you will soon be enthralled in it. Like a blanket when your toes are cold, or a pair of arms throwing themselves around you.” The voice resonated in the girl’s ears like a symphony until a branch snapped behind her, and the braids that had hung around her shoulders like a medal slapped her own red, freckled face.   
“Anne!” Gilbert now realized that this was about Anne, and that did make sense; Anne’s life was as exciting as a story, and occasionally, as harrowing as a nightmare. “Anne!” The girl’s fiery hair spun around once again, and hit a boy… a handsome boy with charming, hazel-brown eyes… there were golden glints hinted inside of them, like glinting sands in an ancient desert.   
“Oh… hello… what are you doing here?” The girl asked with a shocked expression… her eyes read like the pages in a warm book, and she knew he was well informed upon what the boy was thinking… “Oh… have you seen anyone,-”   
“Okay, is everyone done with the first few pages?” Anne asked, shooting Gilbert a kind, yet nervous expression. “We should converse now, and then Marilla should have supper ready for us.” Anne smiled, and let Ruby begin.   
“Well, Diana… I think your vocabulary has gotten more… exotic, but you still write too literally for my taste. I recommend… I recommend that you try to make connections… like metaphors and similes.” Anne smiled gently, and tried her hardest not to offend the less mature girl.   
“Metaphors?” Ruby asked with a puzzled expression as the Cole, Gilbert, and Diana sat in silence, and continued to read. Gilbert was intrigued by the book. If this was entirely about Anne’s life, then was the boy that Anne called handsome… Gilbert? It sounded like right before Gilbert was interrupted, Anne was preparing to reveal the boy’s name. “What’s a metaphor?”   
“A metaphor is a word or phrase is applied to an object or action to which it is not literally applicable.” Anne had memorized the dictionary definition for many figurative language such as similes and metaphors. “I can help you with it if you’d like.” Anne remarked, which Ruby excitedly nodding to.   
“Thanks, Anne… okay, Gilbert… you’re next.” Ruby grinned at Gilbert, who had been trying to decipher who the boy was, and as he read line by line, Ruby called his name again. “Gilbert?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! leave a kudos and a comment !


	5. Anne With An E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert begin to awaken, as their feelings join along on their journey. As they mature, what else will age into time with their minds?

“Oh, yes… I really liked your book Anne… it was very… descriptive, and it was like I was there with the main character.” Anne grinned wildly as Gilbert handed her the leather-cased book back to her with a longing expression… he wanted the book. Perhaps the same characters were used in the book he’d salvaged from Anne’s club-house. 

“Thanks, Gilbert…” Anne looked pleased with his response, which Gilbert was thankful for… he didn’t want to imagine what would’ve happened if he said the wrong words to Anne about her writing. 

Though, it wouldn’t have been his fault, he just wasn’t familiar with writing, and critique in general, so it was pretty much a foriegn idea to Gilbert. “Cole, I really liked your drawing of the castle in Ruby’s story. It was very tuned to the story, and…” Diana’s eyes briefly grazed Gilbert, and then cleared her throat. “... and characters. Especially the princess.” 

“Thanks, Diana.” Eventually, everyone had their drawings and books back. Anne looked comfortable, besides the sudden wince every now and then that never left Gilbert’s radar… he felt so miserable for her, but even angrier… he was so confused on two things. 

First… why wasn’t Anne telling anyone that Billy was the one who shot her, when there were two witnesses to back her up. (Sebastian and Gilbert) And, did Anne really think Gilbert was handsome? Or was that someone else.   
In the nick of time, Marilla called from downstairs for supper. 

"Children! Supper time! Hurry down quickly, since you’ll all be set to be off soon!” Diana, Cole, and Ruby trotted downstairs, leaving a momentary conversation from Gilbert and Anne to precipitate. 

“Are you sure you’re alright, Anne?” Gilbert asked, as Anne began to swivel her knees to the edge of the bed with seemingly ease. “Anne?” Gilbert stuttered, and watched in shock as Anne stood up. 

She wobbled at first, but eventually stood tall, with her head raised high. “I’ve been feeling much better for a couple of hours, but I didn’t quite want to return to school, with Billy and all… oh Gilbert, please don’t tell Marilla. She’ll fret until there’s no tomorrow.” 

Anne seemed to be back to her talkative and fancy self, but Gilbert could still sense a quiver of pain hidden deep in her. “Wait, so… the bloody dresses? The winces… you jailing yourself in bed…?”   
“I may be fine, but I’m still fearful of Billy… he had no remorse, just regret for shooting me because he may be caught… I’m not okay… not yet. I can feel the prick on my neck when I feel the brisk air that surrounded me that night, I just… I think I’ll be able to return…” 

“When I saw Diana, Cole, and Ruby… I felt this warmth inside of me, much like the feeling I sense when you’re with me… I think I know now, that if I’m with them, with you… I know I’ll be safe.” Anne kept her eyes trained on the floor as a small smile spread across Gilbert’s lips.   
“Me too, Anne… but, just because you feel better, doesn’t mean you're okay just yet. You just have to be careful walking and all of that. Okay?” Gilbert watched as Anne nodded. “Okay, swing your arm over my neck so that you look ill.”   
“I appreciate you, Gilbert.” Anne admitted as Gilbert helped her ‘limp’ down the creaky stair-case that seemed to constantly down. “I really should thank you for all you’ve done, not just with my injury, but-” 

"Anne. Let’s just focus on getting down the stairs right now.” Gilbert cut her off, to reveal her to the three children awaiting their arrival downstairs. Gilbert could feel the goosebumps on   
Anne’s neck intensify as the four pairs of eyes fell upon her.   
“Anne, my goodness, what in heaven are you doing out of bed? With your look, you’ll break the steps and crack your ankle.” Marilla croaked, and began to flow towards the stair-case, until Anne butted in.   
“Really, Marilla, I’m fine. My wound is feeling much better, and I’ve been in bed for nearly a week and a half. If it’s not a job, I’d like to return to school tomorrow with Diana, Cole, Ruby, and Gilbert.” 

“Anne, I’m not so sure that’s a good idea. You’ve-”   
“Marilla, please… I’d be awfully happy if you’d allow me to return to school with my friends. Tomorrow. If anything goes wrong, I’ll make sure to be home before you even knew I was gone.” Anne pleaded, and shifted her weight against Gilbert’s arm.   
Marilla huffed, before nodding, to Anne’s squeals with delight, and her friends’ subtle looks of glee. “Oh, thank you, Marilla! I’ll be sure to be good!” 

“Don’t overwork yourself, Anne. Gilbert, set her down by the couch, if you will.” Marilla requested, before Gilbert helped Anne to the leather, jet-black sofa where Diana, Cole, and Ruby were waiting with prideful expressions. 

“Thank you. Now, if you five don’t mind, Matthew and I are off to Charlottetown for more medication, there’s drum-sticks prepared in the parlor for you. You four…” Marilla gestured towards Gilbert, Diana, Ruby, and Cole with a warning expression. “... make sure to walk home together, or your parents won’t let me hear the end of it. Alright?”   
Marilla left shortly after that, and after supper, Diana, Ruby, Cole, and Gilbert had left in fear of the incoming twilight that approached like a warning. The former three hadn’t a clue that whoever attacked Anne wasn’t some strange man in the woods that prayed on children, but one of their own ‘friends’ Billy Andrews. 

Anne limped slightly upstairs, and collapsed in her bed, hoping tomorrow would go perfectly, with nothing but delight. She was gleeful that she would be with her friends again, and especially Ms. Stacy… but she still didn’t know what to make of Gilbert. He made her feel special, and dizzy at the same time, which in any other situation Anne would’ve described as… ‘romantic.’ But it was not like that with Gilbert… she hated him when she first started school, and now less so, but it wasn’t like him with that… it wasn’t… it wasn’t…   
Was it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll try to update soon! ☆♡☆♡


	6. It Isn't Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy is shot, and Anne has to spend the night at Diana's, but Gilbert has to walk her there.

“Oh, Marilla! Thank you so much for allowing me to return to school! I’m so excited!” Anne cheered with her toothy smile as she made sure she had everything that she would need for today’s lessons. She had her quill and ink, and her textbooks… and of course, her jason of milk and sandwich. She was off!   
“Anne! Wrap yourself before you go! You’re toes will become icicles if you leave without your scarf and coat! And remember, stay with Diana, Cole, Gilbert, and Ruby… if you don’t feel well-”   
“Return home. I know, Marilla!” Anne clasped her hands around Marilla before waving goodbye to her and Matthew, and shutting the squeaky door behind her, before allowing the wind to dance through her cherry freckles like they were a maze.   
“Anne!” Diana giggled as she ran to her best friend, who look to be walking nearly normally. There was still a trace of her wound left in the footprints in the mucky snow, but without any context, it just looked like her ankle was a little sore… “I can’t believe you kept up with all of your work despite being in bed all this time!... Oh, being in bed sounds like heaven compared to mathematics!”   
“Being in school sounds angelic compared to being jailed in a bed for days, Diana! I can’t wait to see Miss Stacy again! I wonder if she’s missed me. Oh, do you think she’s missed me?” Anne smiled with magic hidden in her stormy blue-gray eyes, as Diana laughed with her.   
“It has been so boring without you… the only intelligent person is Gilbert, but he’s always day-dreaming, so poor Miss Smith is always standing up there with no one listening… I try to answer, but most of the time, I cannot find the answer… oh, she’ll be so joyous to have you back, Anne! We all will!” Diana explained until finally the church-looking school appeared in sight, with milk-jars lined in the small, nearly frozen river in front of the large brown doors.   
“I’ll be so excited to see Josie, Prissy and the rest of the girls again! Especially, Ruby, and you, of course.” Anne hesitated for a little longer for a moment, until a broad pair of shoulders pushed past her, and from the back of his head, she immediately realized who it was… his dirty blonde hair?   
Billy Andrews… Anne froze, and felt her blood slowly freeze like the snow running around her in flurries, and as Diana followed Billy into class, Anne stood beneath the doorway for literal minutes, until another warm body stopped beside her. “Anne?”   
Anne was enthralled in memories… well, not memories, a memory. A wound… a scar that would forever plague her side like some sort of tattoo she wasn’t willing to partake in. “Anne?”   
The voice was now recognizable as nothing except Gilbert Blythe. The last time she heard him call her name was when she felt muscular arms shake her shoulders gently, as if they were pulling her out of her catatonic state with a plea for her to return to him. “Anne? Can you hear me?”   
This was now the second time he’d asked her this with that nearly-panicked expression on his face, and the shocked look that was sculpted across her short body. “Gilbert… Gilbert… yes. Yes, I can hear you. I’m sorry, it was just I saw him, and he just-”   
“I know Anne, it’s okay. Remember, I told you… I’m here with you. And, you know that the rest of your friends are, too. Don’t worry. I’m here with you. Do you understand? Anne?” Gilbert asked again. This time, Anne responded with a brisk wipe of her under-eyes, which were now damp, and a small smile.   
“Yes… yes, thank you, Gilbert. I know you can protect me, and Cole, as well. Let’s go. I’m aching to see everyone, and Diana’s probably curious as to where I am.” Anne took one last deep breath of the fresh morning air before stepping into the metaphorically polluted school, and letting her eyes explore the children that had already sat down in front of her.   
Suddenly, a hush fell over the two-dozen children as Anne and Gilbert walked in, well more appropriately, limped. Anne watched Billy’s venomous eyes as she and Gilbert split to sit in their designated rows… Anne next to Diana, and Gilbert next to Moody.   
Eventually, a few children started to gather around Anne, who looked nearly as red as her hair, and next to her was Diana, who had a sympathetic and furious look in her eyes as more children started to giggle and chatter.   
Billy sat behind with a wicked grin, which Gilbert noticed, and then Billy and him started to cause a scene, as a ruckus enveloped itself in the small room. “Is it true that someone shot you?”   
“What did it feel like, Shirley?” A voice yelled in her ear with aggressiveness and curiosity at the same time.   
“I heard that Gilbert spends everyday at your house! Do you love him?” A girl’s high voice teased with laughter that surrounded Anne afterwards. She could feel her head spinning, as Diana shook her hand gently.   
“Who was it Anne? Did you faint?!” Anne could see Cole trying to pull everybody back, as the questions continued to barade Anne with such a certainty that she thought it was bullets.   
Perhaps Marilla was right. Perhaps she had thought it too early to return to school. Anne felt fine, but there were so many memories that the children in the school reminding her, exclusively Billy.   
It felt like he had murdered her, then decided to plunge her heart into her with such a violent force she reawakened with a gasp, so that he could torment her every day with his cruel, monstrous face. “ENOUGH!”   
A loud voice yelled through the air, startling everyone back into their seats immediately with a scare. “Everyone sit! It’s shameful that you decide to be so loud.” Miss Stacy’s eyes fell upon Anne with delight and surprise… it dumbfounded her for a moment before she cleared her throat.   
“Anne! It’s so nice to see you back! Healthy and joy-ful as always. Would you like to start our reading, dear?” Miss Stacy looked towards Anne, who was still subtly gazing at Billy.   
Finally, she snapped her head back towards Miss Stacy with a short-lived smile, and nodded quietly, before reading with her small voice. It seemed like the entire class was frowning down at the once lively girl, who’d read the words on the pages of her book like they were a one woman show composed just for her; but know, it felt like a corpse was reading its last withered words before it collapsed into its grave, and breathed the air for the last time ever until its body was filled with soil.   
“Thank you, Anne…” As Josie began to read behind her, Anne kept her eyes trailed on Billy, who returned her gaze with a vengeance, and a reveal of his white teeth like they were fangs. Anne was fearful that he would tramp towards the back of the room, grab his hunting rifle, and shoot Anne between her sea-blue eyes with a BANG!   
Returning to school wasn’t exactly what Anne had thought it would be… she thought everyone would cheer in open arms as they danced around, arm in arm, with Anne spinning like a top in the middle.   
She’d come back changed, but everything was exactly as she left it, and somehow, that was disappointing and a sad thought for the young Anne to administer in her brain, when before she was shot, everything seemed to be decorated with dandelions and butterflies… this made her even more resentful to Billy for pulling the rose-colored glasses off her eyes, when that was her choice… her decision, but now… it was like her childhood was torn from her, like the strings of fabric ripping apart in agony.   
Eventually, they were dismissed for lunch, and Anne slowly arose, and made sure that Billy had left before she had, but thankfully, Cole was still in the school with her. “Are you feeling alright, Anne?”   
Cole had noticed how dead Anne sounded when she was reading the excerpt from the beginning of class, and he was the only one that was alike her enough to realize it wasn’t her injuries. “I’m fine, Anne.”   
“Anne, you don’t have to pretend with me. I’m not blind. I know you aren’t alright, and I know it isn’t your injury. Just tell me. We could have lunch alone if you’d like, and you could just tell me.”   
Had she revealed anything? Anne knew she loved Cole too much to lie to him, so she knew she would admit the truth about Billy, and it was most likely that exact moment that a gunshot would sound off in the classroom, and down Anne’s head would be cherry-red blood, dripping like the intestines of a sweet pie. “Does Diana notice anything? I’d die if I am burdened her with anything…”   
“So there is something wrong.” Cole reached down to Anne and his bag and grabbed their sandwiches with a silent tension lingering in the air like a musky aroma. “I won’t tell. I promise.”   
Anne sat there for what felt like an hour and burned holes into Billy’s desk with her silver eyes, until eventually she caved in like an avalanche plummeting towards the descents of Tartarus. “It was Billy… you, Ruby, and Diana were wondering who exactly it was who sealed my fate that night… it was Billy Andrews.”   
Cole stayed silent for a second before glancing towards Billy’s hunting rifle, whose blade was suddenly copper, with blood tracing the sharp tip. “Anne… it was… Billy did…” Eventually Cole found a sentence to settle on. “Does anyone else know? Marilla? Miss Stacy?”   
“Only you… and Gilbert.” Normally, Cole would’ve laughed tremendously and poked fun at Anne greatly, but this was a serious topic, and he knew she wanted to be comforted. “Actually, could you just… could you forget I told you this?”   
“Anne, he needs to meet the consequences; he attempted to murder you!” Cole justified a little too loudly, which shook Anne slightly, as she left him alone in the school, and stormed outside of the room for the insects and animals that peered from outside to accompany her; and as Cole began to peer towards Billy’s seat with fury as well, he wondered why Gilbert hadn’t told the rest of them, and decided it would be best if he comforted her, since they seemed to have grown as great friends recently.   
“Gilbert!” Cole trotted out of the school to find Gilbert sitting alone, staring at Billy -who was playing football- from afar. “Gilbert, Anne stormed off… why didn’t you tell anybody? Not even the Cuthbert’s?”   
“What?” Suddenly, Gilbert’s face twisted with realization… “Oh… I didn’t want to upset Anne by telling something that wasn’t my fact to share… you said Anne stormed off?” Gilbert remembered, and slowly arose from the log on which he was tormenting blades of grass with his dirty finger-nails.   
“Somewhere off into the woods…” Cole peered around, and realized that Billy had vanished as well as Anne, and as he peered into the closed window of the school, he soon noticed his jacket, cap, and rifle had seemingly vanished into the air. “Gilbert…”   
“Billy’s gone…” Gilbert finished, and sprinted off into the woods, after asking which direction Anne had run off into. This was literally a life or death situation, and it would always be Gilbert’s fault if the ladder was the outcome of the day… but he wouldn’t let that happen… no. Soon enough, his calves felt like they were on fire as he called Anne’s name for the third time, and to no prevail, nothing emerged except… except grunts and some muffled sound escaping someone’s lips, and the fumble of a rifle’s chamber being loaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! a lot of you are reading, but not a lot are leaving kudos or comments! please remember to! love you guys!


	7. Billy Andrews' Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy gets shot, and even in these harrowing times, Anne and Gilbert can find peace and love in each other, just without knowing it quite yet.

“Anne?” Gilbert called again, and felt panic rising in his throat to the point where he could barely keep croaking out Anne’s name, until finally, his eyes laid upon ginger, beautiful red hair… and then a gunshot. “NO!”   
Gilbert watched as once again Anne slugged to the ground, but this time, she looked different. There was no red blotches blossoming upon her dress, or any moans of pain, but there was the deafening silence that ran through the both of them after the bullet shot through the frosty air.   
“Anne, are you alright?!” Gilbert sprinted to Anne, and looked her up and down multiple times to make sure she wasn’t injured, but next to her was a pile of blood…   
“B-Buh… Billy.” Anne stuttered, and held her shaking, bloody finger towards the pile of blood, which was sheaved over the muscular boy like a blanket that would never come off. “He… he attacked me, and h-he shot… but I m-moved the gun, and… oh my God… I’ve killed someone…”   
Anne stared hollowly into Billy’s eyes, which were decorated with a pinch of terror, that cowered behind his fiery irises like insects in a dark cave. “Anne, what happened… just tell me step by step what happened… you didn’t kill him. If he shot the gun, that was him, not you.”   
Anne continued to stare into Billy’s eyes as her voice dragged across the air like a quiver to a strong, murky-colored paper. “He dragged me out of the school, after I t-talked to Cole… maybe he heard us or something else, but he seemed so upset… I tried to pry away, and call for you, but he took his rifle… and then he was bleeding… and now… now he’s dead.” Anne sobbed, and only looked up towards Gilbert for a moment to cry more when she saw the disturbed look on his face.   
Suddenly, Gilbert saw as Billy’s chest lifted slightly, and Gilbert felt a bittersweet flush of relief swim through his pupils as he sighed and looked down towards the shivering Anne. “Anne, he isn’t dead! I-I need to go retrieve Miss Stacy, stay here, and put pressure on his wound.” Gilbert ordered as he sprinted off towards the school, and felt his legs inflame as he pushed the doors of the school open, interrupting the class, which was stirring with Billy, Anne, and Gilbert’s disappearance.   
“Miss Stacy, it’s Billy!... he shot himself!” Gilbert yelled, and disappeared outside of the doors as soon as he had arrived. Miss Stacy stood paralyzed for a moment before sprinting after him with her palms holding her skirt up.   
“Prissy, watch the children!” Miss Stacy sung before diving out of the doors and pining after Gilbert, with her leather boots bounding against the crystallized, frosty grass. “Oh my!” Miss Stacy gasped as her eyes set upon the limp Billy, whom was being dragged towards the school by the bloody Anne. “Anne! What has happened?!”   
“He was trying to hurt m-me, but then he shot himself! Gilbert, help me get him to Green Gables, it’s the closest residency!” Gilbert ran towards Anne and took Billy from her.   
She had still been shot days ago, which could be told by her impinging, weak arms, and exhausted expression. “Hurt you?” Miss Stacy lingered before helping Anne stand up. “Yes, we need to get him to Green Gables before he loses too much blood!”   
After what felt like hours, the white fencing of Green Gables appeared like a sign of heaven, as Marilla met Miss Stacy’s face with a startle, and say the state of Billy in Gilbert and Anne’s arms. “Oh my lord!”   
She quickly opened the door and allowed the four to come in, with blood dripping down two of them. “Matthew, come quick!” Marilla yelped as Gilbert and Anne placed Billy down on the soft couch that stood in the Cuthbert’s den. “What happened?!”   
“There was an incident with a bullet!” Miss Stacy cried, and began to follow Marilla’s instructions to buy Billy as much time. Matthew arrived with a spool of bandages, and tweezers.   
“First you need to extract the bullet, then apply pressure.” Gilbert ordered, watching as Marilla carefully pulled the copper bullet out with the rusty tweezers, and since she had such a seamstress’ hands, it seemed as if it caused Billy no discomfort.   
“I’ll fetch the Avonlea doctor!” Anne called as she sprinted outside of the house and ran towards her mare, Bonney, with her frail hands holding up her stained skirt. When she heard footsteps following her, she looked back to see Gilbert following her with a frown.   
“I’ll come along with you, Anne!” Gilbert called, as Anne mounted the medium-sized black horse with shaky fingers. Gilbert followed after, and as he mounted, his chest pressed against her back, like puzzle pieces that had been made for each other.   
Anne flustered herself for a second, before cursing at herself in her mind for thinking such things while a boy was bleeding out in her den. Anne whistled and pressed her heel against Bonney’s rib, sending the horse into a run in the grazed grass, with the red Anne and Gilbert riding on her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was so short! i'll update soon, thanks for reading! <3


	8. 'You've done it this time. She won't forgive you.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne thought her secret was safe, but she hasn't felt safe since the attack, and she knows Billy will seek revenge after he was shot.

Anne bound across the snowy terrain, with Gilbert inches behind her. She could hear her blood pumping in her ears, and her breath hitching with every step. Finally, the nearly-rotten chocolate wooden door appeared in her silver eyes like a sign of heaven, since her limbs were soon tiring, and her body seemed to be running out of its warm breath.   
She felt her hands press against the door, and as she sprinted into the warm building, the door greeted the wall with a deafening BANG. “S-sorry…” Anne gasped for air, and continued her plea for help as Gilbert appeared behind her. “A boy’s been shot… he’s in Green Gables, please, sir…”   
“Please.” Gilbert repeated and watched as the older doctor stared at the children, before stepping outside of the dusted counter with a small hint of urgency in his veins. Gilbert and Anne trotted outside back to the Cuthbert’s horse, as the doctor leaped onto his stallion, which was decorated with a saddle that was filled with certain medical supplies that Anne couldn’t even name.   
As soon as Gilbert and Anne had returned to their horse, Gilbert hopped on first, and looked down at Anne, who seemed to be struggling with the foot-holds that laid at the side of Gilbert’s ankles. “Here, take my hand, Anne.”   
Anne hesitated for a second before grabbing Gilbert’s gloved hand, and allowing him to lift her onto the suddenly towering mare. “Thank you.” Anne murmured as the horse took off, and with each step,   
Eventually, they’d made it to Green Gables, but not before the Avonlea doctor, but they’d still returned in nearly record time, and of course, as red as either of them had ever been, since their bodies had been pressed together nearly the entire ride back.   
Once again, Gilbert hopped off of the horse, and let Anne take his hand so that she could get off of the horse without injuring herself again. “Thank you, Gilbert.” Anne smiled briefly again before following Gilbert to the squeaky door that lead to Billy’s limp body.   
Gilbert couldn’t lie… he wouldn’t have cried if Billy passed away in the Cuthbert’s den, but he knew that Anne would, since her kindness was too large for her own good. She’d be the only one to weep over her own shooter’s death.   
How he’d gotten injured was so ironic, and Gilbert didn’t think that anyone had picked up on the fact that Billy was Anne’s shooter yet, besides Cole and Gilbert; and perhaps Diana and Ruby now, too, since Cole might’ve blabbered to them.   
Miss Stacy seemed curious as well, so Gilbert wasn’t sure that the secret would remain a secret much longer. The question was, would she tell them, or would the hints hiding behind Billy’s rifle barrel would lead them to the answer.   
“Anne, you’ve returned…” Marilla met the duo in the front mud-room with a grave, yet hopeful face. “Billy is doing better, now that the doctor’s arrived… what I suggest is that you spend the night with one of your friends, Anne. You won’t retrieve much sleep with the boy’s moaning.”   
“Okay, Marilla. I can stay with Cole, I think. I’ll just get my stuff, be right down.” Anne remarked before bounding up the stairs with a heaviness that was seldom visible before her shooting, or Billy’s for that matter.   
Somehow, Gilbert seemed to quench the hunger in her that begged for a part of Anne’s soul so much that it nearly consumed her when he wasn’t there, or to be fair, when she was just alone.   
“Gilbert, since she’ll be walking back with you, please just make sure you both return safely. The same goes for the path to school tomorrow.” Marilla asked with a stern expression. Ever since her daughter had been shot, it was like she’d been severely burned, enough to leave a charred scar on her hand in the symbol of a crack, like it ran through her flesh and heart.   
“I’ll be sure to make sure she gets to Diana’s safely, Ms. Cuthbert. I promise.” Gilbert replied with a rush of relief when Marilla smiled back at him. “The Barry’s house is on the way to mine, so it’ll be no trouble.”   
“Thank you, Gilbert. Ah.” Marilla wrapped her sleeved arms around Anne, who’d arrived with her school-bags, and a pair of clothing for the next day. “Be respectful at Diana’s. I’m sure Mrs. Barry won’t mind your staying, due to Billy’s state.” Anne nodded, and began to slip outside of the squeaky door, before glancing one last time at Billy, who was laid across her couch.   
“Goodnight, Marilla.” 

Chapter Seven: 

“He’ll be okay, Anne… look on the bright-side of this. Now that Billy is shot, he won’t be in school for at least a week.” Gilbert tried to comfort Anne with a small smile, and a squeeze of her cold hand.   
Somehow, her face lifted a little bit with a small smile. “I guess that’s right… it’ll be nice to be really back with everyone in school. Though, I’m not sure if Marilla would like for me to return after this. Miss Stacy is the only adult who knows what Billy did, and even she doesn’t know fully…” Anne questioned.   
The first day that Anne had returned to her classes, a boy’d been shot. “I can help you tell everyone. The truth is going to come out eventually. It’d be better if it came from you.” Gilbert reasoned. It was a fair point, but the idea of seeing Billy after she admitted he’d shot her froze Anne’s blood so that it was like a milkshake.   
“I will tell Miss Stacy soon, and there’s no doubt she’ll go to Matthew and Marilla, but… I want everything to be normal for a little bit before I do.” Anne promised. It didn’t exactly resonate well in his chest, but he also didn’t want to upset the frightened girl. “Gilbert, I will. I promise.” Anne repeated, almost as if she’d read his thoughts.God, that would be horrible… what secrets Anne would discover..   
“I believe you, Anne… and it’s your decision when you tell everyone. It’s not mine… not Cole’s… and definitely not Billy’s. You do what you want to do.” Once again, Gilbert made Anne quake in her leather boots, but in a good way. In the way that would haunt her dreams, but once again… in a good way. She much rathered Gilbert than Billy’s face in her nightmares, but with him, they were dreams. Very. Good. Dreams.   
“Thank you, Gilbert… I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” Gilbert was surprised she was going, but all of that fell away as Anne leaned forward, and kissed him gently on the cheek, then headed off towards the Barry’s household with a face redder than blood.   
Gilbert didn’t know how long he stood in those dark woods, but the cold seemed to fall away due to the warmth where Anne’s lips had pressed against his cheek, which burned with such a passion it fueled Gilbert’s heart madly. Eventually, he caught himself (for the most part), and began to return towards where Del and Sebestain were no doubt worried about where the hell Gilbert was.   
(TIME SKIP)   
“It’s going to be so hard to return to school today, Diana. Everyone will be staring at me like my hair’s gone gray. I’m so nervous.” Anne admitted to her best-friend, who looked pearl-white. “What is it, Diana? You’ve been quiet all morning? We’re arriving at school now, and I can’t fathom having you upset with me.”   
“Oh, Anne… I’m not upset, it’s just…” Diana paused before continuing her fragile sentence. “... Cole discussed with me what Billy did to you…” Anne turned slowly to her friend with a suddenly porcelain face. How dare Cole? She’d have to speak with him later.   
“I… yes, he was the one who shot me, Diana. If you don’t mind, I’d rather not to discuss it with you.” Anne replied coldly, and hurried toward school, leaving her friend in the grasp of the skeleton trees with a sour look.   
Anne didn’t know why she was so upset by Cole telling Diana, or why she was mad at Diana for that, but the rage that belonged deep, deep inside of her seemed to be evaporating into the air much quicker than it should’ve been.   
And who did Anne run into? Why, with her luck, none other than Cole… of course he had to talk, like always. “Anne! Hey, is Billy okay? I heard he survived the gun-shot, but is he in pain or anything?”   
“Why do you care so much about him now, Cole? Did you switch sides?” Anne spat with venom traced in her voice, which Cole clearly picked up on. “I know what you did. You told Diana without my permission.”   
Cole’s expression dropped. Anne scoffed angrily as she stomped towards her seat before sitting down. She could feel Gilbert’s eyes on her and Cole’s argument. “Anne, I didn’t… I didn’t think you were ever going to tell anyone, so… I did what had to be done.” Cole stood by his actions, even as Anne scowled at him with such an evil that Cole was nearly sure soon enough he’d have a hole through his chest.   
“No, you did what you wanted to do. That wasn’t your story to tell, Cole. You know Diana has a big mouth. Now everyone will know, and there’s nothing I can do to stop it, Cole…” She met Cole’s eyes with such a powerful hatred it terrified him, until she uttered the words, “... I… I hate you, Cole.” Anne looked up, and she looked about just as surprised as she was. “I hate you. I don’t want to see you right now.”   
“Anne-”   
“I said I don’t want to see you right now, Cole. Do you need to hear it again?” Anne asked, and turned away from Cole, whose eyes were shining with tears… Anne was already had a tear rolling down her face.   
“Okay. I’m here when you need here.” Cole murmured, ironically. He passed Diana, who thought it best not to sit next to Anne today, so instead she let Ruby take her place. Gilbert wanted to intervene as Cole sat next to him, but he wouldn’t have a chance to, since class was about to start.   
“Anne, he was just trying to help by telling us…” Ruby was trying to aid Cole, but that just infuriated Anne more. He told more than one person, and if Diana had a big mouth, then Ruby’s was a new Grand Canyon.   
“He told you.” Anne whispered to herself. “How many people did he tell?” Anne looked to Ruby, who was trying to hide her words with her lips, and the desperate look of Cole wasn’t helping. “Ruby, I swear, how. Many. People. Did. He. Tell?” Anne asked for the last time.   
Finally, Ruby slipped up. “Everyone… well, he told Diana, and me… and then… everyone found out.” Ruby admitted, and as soon as Anne heard that, she expected her blood to grow cold, but she felt as warm as she ever had.   
Anne was suddenly aware of everyone in the room. Were they looking at her? Were they talking about her? Did any of them tell any adults? What would happen when Billy came back? Did Marilla and Matthew know?   
But, the most prying questions were, one… did Gilbert know about this?... and two, how. Could. They? Anne bolted out of the classroom before anyone could say anything, but she knew that it was too late for their thoughts to dissipate. The first question seemed to suddenly carry as much weight as the ladder, and it churned Anne’s stomach.   
“Cole, what happened?” Gilbert asked Cole, who looked like he was about to be sick. “Cole. What did you do?” Gilbert questioned him again. The children were chattering about Anne, but it eventually died down; but still, Cole looked like he’d been stabbed in the same spot a dozen times.   
“I told Diana and Ruby… and then I guess they told everyone else.” Gilbert’s face paled as he glared at Cole in a new light. “I didn’t mean to… well I did, but I didn’t mean for everyone to find out, or for Anne to get hurt.”   
“Cole, that wasn’t your decision to tell anyone.” Gilbert seethed, but he felt some sympathy for the boy… he was trying to do good, but just ended up muddying things even further. Anne would be so upset. Just the night before, Gilbert had promised that her story would come out when she wanted it to… not when Cole, Billy, or anyone thought it should.   
“You’ve really done it this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! one of my next chapters includes assault... sexual assault. (I didn't want to spoil it, but I thought this was more important) so if that disturbs any one, you can click off, and apologies for bothering you. thanks for reading, like always :)


	9. I might not post for a day or two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the chapter please

Last night at 1234 am my hamster, mochii passed away in my hands. I'm sitting in my bed, next to her cage right now, and I might not post for a day or two, and I'm sorry for that, but I want to take this time to thank everyone reading for reading, because it means so much to me. <3 thank you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I think I'll be off for a day, not two long


	10. Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne thought she was done with Billy... never.

“She said she hated me, Gilbert… I don’t think she’ll ever retake me as a friend…” Cole looked haunted, and honestly, Gilbert didn’t know if he would rather be dead or alive right now. 

“Just… let me talk to her, alright?” Gilbert could feel a tragedy in his body as he rushed out of the classroom. It was fifteen minutes before school started… that should be enough time to get Anne back. 

Gilbert almost immediately found Anne sitting near the river crying. She looked horrified, and terrified at the same moment. It was never meant to happen like this, and when Billy found out that everyone knew, well… it wouldn’t be fortunate for Anne or Cole. “Anne.”   
Anne looked up, and wiped her tears before seeing Gilbert sitting next to her on a mossy log that she’d rested on. “Gilbert… you said… you said it was my decision, and then…” Anne paused herself, and her freckled head vanished into her damp sleeves. 

“I also told you that we’d do this together. That is still true.” Anne had figured that Matthew and Marilla had found out, as well as Miss Stacy, which froze her body even more. “I will be here. Do you understand? This isn’t all on you. Together, we can do anything, Anne.” 

“Together?” Anne looked up, and her limbs suddenly had that warm feeling that had become so familiar to her during her time with Gilbert. Prior to her incident, it was a completely foriegn topic, and then she found the word she’d been looking for all of her life. She found it with Matthew and Marilla, with Diana and Ruby, with Miss Stacy, with the girls… and with Cole. And that thing was… 

It was love. And she felt it with Gilbert. She’d been so foolish. Anne wrote about this thing in her books, and she felt like she recognized it so, but… she loved him… and she failed to see that. 

“Together, Anne. Together we can do anything.” Gilbert certified, with a fire flaming his lips, as the same went for the beautiful, freckled girl that sat across from him. Their hands touched as they grew closer together, like puzzle pieces that suddenly seemed to fit together. 

With no shade of hesitation, Anne and Gilbert both leaned forward, and were greeted by each other’s lips. Anne’s were stained with tears, which tasted like salt on Gilbert’s…   
They both felt an uproarious symphony sing in their ears as they stayed together, until the school bell rang… they were both red as blood before they pulled away, and smiled in each other’s eyes. “Together, we can do anything, Anne.” 

“Yes, together…” Anne’s stone-gray eyes met Gilbert’s hazel irises, and her hands flew to her face. She ripped the tears off of her face with a new passion in her, and stood up, looking towards the school-house determined. “... let’s return.” Anne took Gilbert’s hand, which was hot with the heat that had previously been embedded in him, but now, it shone through him like the rays of the sun.   
“Okay. Together.”   
“Together.” 

The two now emerged from the door of the classroom together, with a fierce look accompanying both of them. Anne ignored Cole, Ruby, and Diana’s looks as she sat in her seat, and Gilbert sat in his, but they both shared the fire inside of them. 

“Okay, class. I think we all would like to know that Billy is doing fine, and now is back at his house with minor injuries…” Miss Stacy forgot, or didn’t mention the part where it was now certified that Billy had shot Anne, though Anne knew that Matthew and Marilla knew. She could just feel the storm brewing through her veins, like her skin freezing before the thunder struck the earth. 

“Anne.” Ruby Gillis whispered next to her, but Anne ignored her friend’s pleas for forgiveness, and she could feel Cole’s chocolate eyes on her, but she didn’t care. She also saw Gilbert glancing at her, and that nearly made her forget about everything, since she remembered their kiss, but she had to deal with her truth… Billy had shot her. 

Ruby continued to poke Anne for the duration of the school day, but Anne didn’t care. Her friends would have to reap the consequences of their actions… and that wasn’t Anne’s problem, right now she needed to figure out how she’d explain all of this to Matthew, but mostly Marilla. 

Eventually the day was over, and all of the three friends she’d come to hate chased after her like she was a loose chicken. Gilbert had began to stay behind with Miss Stacy to pursue his medical career, so she had no defense. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving, and he gave her a sympathetic look, and a caress of her cheek, and lastly, a promise that she would survive this… but none of those would help Anne against the vultures that were Ruby, Diana, and especially Cole.   
“Anne!” Diana and Ruby caught up as Cole lingered behind a little bit, since he knew that it was best for Anne to cool off when she was like this. “Anne, please forgive us, we didn’t mean for anyone else to find out. Please, Anne, we can’t live without you.” 

“And I can’t live with you three. You betrayed me, so you will face the consequences. Ask Cole how I feel, he knows plenty.” Anne growled, and fastened her step.   
Cole had already filled the two girls tears with Anne’s words, but that didn’t seem to cease their attempts to get Anne back… back to who she was before Billy’s rifle struck her, like a ballerina falling in a final act of tragedy. 

She had to return home, despite the knowledge she’d be barricaded with questions as soon as she stepped through the door-frame towards Matthew and Marilla. Thankfully, Gilbert’s speech stuck with her, and she found a new courage inside of her veins. 

Anne purposely avoided Diana, Ruby, and Cole, and instead walked alone, despite Gilbert and Miss Stacy’s protests… she needed to prepare herself for Matthew and Marilla. Knowing them, the sheriff would already be there, and Billy would be down in Hell. Anne wondered what Mr and Mrs. Andrews would say. Would they protect their son, or pity her? Oddly enough, she wished it was the former.   
“Anne, child, you’d better get in here right this instant.” Marilla pulled her through the door, but was careful not to harm her… she had that bittersweet expression on her face -the one where she was furious, but pitiful for the young girl that had developed into her daughter. “In God’s name, child, why did you not tell us that Billy was the one who attacked you?! But you told your friends, and everyone at school?” 

“Marilla…” Matthew started, but Marilla held up a pruny finger, which instantly silenced the pale Matthew. Anne shared a grateful, and apologetic look with her sea-gray irises, before turning back to the stern Marilla. 

“And you allowed me to let you return to school with the boy there?! He could’ve hurt you again, Anne, he brings his rifle to school.” Marilla croaked, and realized a lump in her throat growing with pain… it was a warning that her voice was about to break… it’d been years since she’d felt that… decades. 

“I didn’t want to worry you, Marilla! Besides, Gilbert and Cole were there to protect me! It’s not like you could’ve protected me when I wasn’t near you. Besides, he wouldn’t have attacked me in the middle of school, don’t be foolish!” Anne reasoned, but it did no luck for her. 

“You are the one being foolish! Go to your room! I’ll bring you your dinner, but I hope I’m not too foolish for you.” Marilla hissed, before sending Anne bounding up the stairs. All of the hope in her veins had dissipated, and she felt herself contract into a mountain of sobs on her duve.   
Eventually, Anne cried herself to sleep, before a brisk wind whipped again her face, almost immediately waking her up. She dragged her eyes open, to see her poorly-painted window open, allowing a freezing cold to arrive in the room. 

She took a minute to free herself from the egg-white sheets, before placing her bare-feet on the now freezing floor boards, and silently groaning with pain as she sleepily trudged across the room, and closing the window silently, as to not wake Marilla or Matthew… but she didn’t yet realize the nearly silent breathing behind her, until a silk handkerchief met her lips, allowing whoever’s hand guided it to deafen her voice, and get her deprived of oxygen enough to tie her to the bed with twisted rope. 

“Shut it!” A voice whispered harshly in her ear, but it was quiet enough for no one to hear but her. Outside the window, she saw the slightest hint of a lattern’s glint, so if she could make enough noise, somehow, maybe she’d be saved from whoever had just jailed her to her bed, and then it became all too familiar… Billy had done this before, and she knew for a fact it was him doing this now.   
“Mhm!” Anne moaned against the gagging handkerchief in her mouth, but it completely muffled Anne’s pleas for whoever was outside her window with that lantern… perhaps it was Jerry, or even Gilbert… 

Anne knew that wasn’t the case. It was the middle of the night, and Gilbert had no reason to be over here, so it was probably Jerry… but he wouldn’t hear her sobs from the ground either way, and the house had thick walls, so Marilla and Matthew would be deaf, especially with her tendency to sleep very, very heavily. 

“I said shut it, orphan. Do I need to teach you another lesson? Now, I’m going to get my revenge on you, and you’re going to be a silent little doll, alright?” It took all of Anne’s willpower not to scream again, but with no strength inside of her, she nodded, and let all of the courage Gilbert had gifted her flow down her cheeks in the form of salty tears. 

“That’s a good girl.” Billy whispered, but Anne wasn’t listening as he heard his belt accompany her legs on the bed, and soon, she figured out what was taking place… she would have rathered he shot her again… actually, he would have rathered that he did the deed this time. “Now, stay still.” 

Billy thankfully didn’t spread her legs, but he did grab her by the throat and yanked her onto him without any warning… she couldn’t breathe. She felt her throat close around her -him- and suddenly felt an absence of air in her lungs, but something else… it was some sort of liquid, but it felt like acid burning through her. 

Eventually, she thought to bite down on him, and received a fist to her face, but a breath of fresh air… the only thing that got her through the next hour of violation, sobs, and pain was the idea that she would see Marilla and Matthew again… her friends… but especially, Gilbert.   
Billy had not spared Anne’s core, but he didn’t dare use her lips again, which were now filled with something. This was the only situation that Billy was more educated than Anne, but that did not seem relevant to Anne, right now she was just focused on Gilbert, and her friends… she didn’t want to think about her sobs, which Marilla and Matthew somehow didn’t hear yet… 

“Please…” Anne’s muffled voice sobbed, which only seemed to make Billy more excited. “... Billy, stop… no.” Anne’s voice was barely as a whisper, so she wasn’t surprised that no one would hear her, until that glimpse of light that rested outside of her window began to glow… but it was no longer hope anymore… now it seemed like more people were coming in… Anne had lost all hope. 

She felt like a corpse as Billy pushed through her. She wasn’t even crying anymore. She just sat there, wishing to fall asleep, and wake up with Gilbert by her side, instead of Billy inside of her. He never asked. He didn’t glance at anything besides her barely exposed chest, and the tears that streamed down her freckled, bruised face.   
And then finally, the light grew enough that Billy pulled everything away from Anne, and allowed her to lock her legs closed. She wouldn’t allow him back in again, even if it got her killed; but allowing him in already did. 

She wouldn’t ever recover from this. She would never forget this… she wouldn’t escape this room for weeks, whether or not Billy was with her or not… suddenly, she heard a nearly silent groan, and then two subtle footsteps that lead to her bed. She prepared to do anything, scratch at him to get away, until she realized who it was… Jerry, the farm-boy. He must’ve seen Billy pass as he entered Green Gables, which Anne praised Jesus for. “Anne?” 

Anne melted into an ocean of silent sobs, as Jerry carefully shut the window, and made sure that Billy had run off, scared of Matthew’s hunting rifle, probably, before sitting next to the blood, sweat, and tear stained sheets. “Anne, are you okay? What was he doing?” 

Jerry and Anne both knew what Billy was doing, but Anne just cried into her pillow as footsteps echoed through the hallway. “It’s Marilla and Matthew… don’t worry, I’ll tell them… just, try to get to sleep, Anne. I’ll be right down-stairs.” Jerry was surprisingly comforting, and polite. 

Anne couldn’t even imagine explaining what Billy had done minutes after it happened, or for that matter, at all. She couldn’t even imagine talking about it to her friends… or even Gilbert. Jerry would have to do it for her… hopefully.   
In the mean-time, she wouldn’t be able to lay on the bed where she had just been… she couldn’t. Instead, she hid in the closet next to her bed-frame, and praid that Jerry had locked the window. She hadn’t because she’d forgotten, due to her feeding the birds earlier that day… this was all her fault. 

She lay in the closet all that night, until she heard the roosters chirping in the birth of the dawn. Jerry must’ve instructed Matthew and Marilla not to come up, but she knew that she’d have to go down for breakfast, but she wouldn’t be going to school that day… perhaps Jerry could fetch the work for her.   
“Anne?” Anne didn’t know how long she’d been sleepily sitting in the closet, but she heard Marilla’s voice sing outside of the closet. “Anne, I’m going to come in, alright?” Marilla warned, before cracking open the closet door. “Would you like to come out?”   
Anne shook her head violently, before Marilla sighed and entered the cramped space with her. Marilla had no idea how to comfort Anne. Diana and Ruby, and even Cole would be more effective in that regard… but Marilla would make sure she survived until school let out for the other children. 

Now that Anne was sixteen and a half, she had to grow up, but the last of her child-hood had been torn from her, but there was barely a drip left after Billy’s three attacks. “Look, Anne… I know I cannot comfort you much, due to what has happened, but I assure you, I will never let anything happen to you again…” 

“Thank you, Marilla… I’ll heal, just like I did with the gun-shot.” Anne croaked, but she knew she was lying… she’d be able to live, and talk with her friends like always, and live on, and move on; but this would live on her skin forever, physically and mentally. This would be a stain in her life for eternity, even in heaven, that would never disappear, but only be concealed. 

“Billy has been taken to the sheriff’s office, if that helps you any bit. School’s been cancelled for the day due to that, so if you don’t mind, your friends would like to visit with you.” Marilla propositioned in the dimly lit closet. Anne wanted to be anything but alone right now. 

“That’d be nice, Marilla. I’ll be down for breakfast in a few minutes.” Anne replied, before Marilla left her in the closet alone. Anne acted normal, but deep down, it felt like Billy was raping her over, and over, and over again… maybe her friends would help. She wondered who would arrive first. 

“Anne, Cole is arriving in a couple of minutes!” Marilla called from down below. Anne nodded to herself. She’d completely forgotten about the fury she’d felt with Cole the day before. All of that had been shadowed by the idea of her friends distracting her from Billy assaulting her. 

Eventually, a horse whinnied from outside her window. Anne crawled out of the closet, and managed the strength to sit beside the window. She didn’t look out, but felt Cole’s stare on her as he dismounted his white mare.   
To him, she looked broken. News had spread quickly once Billy had been arrested, so Cole (and the entirety of Avonlea) knew what happened. She’d have to live this experience over and over and over until everyone managed to understand. 

“Anne?” Two minutes later, Cole was in her door-frame with a sick expression on his face. Anne’s face was glued to the egg-shell bed, and she barely noticed Cole standing on the moaning floor-boards. “Anne?” Cole repeated.   
Finally, Anne slowly turned towards Cole like she was an elderly woman. “Oh… hello.” Anne muttered quietly. Cole was clearly thinking about what Anne had said the day prior, but that was the last thing Anne was focused on. Still, she had to apologize.   
“I’m sorry, Cole… I shouldn’t have been mad at you… if I’d listened to you, then this wouldn’t…” Anne’s voice almost broke, but she paused just in time for Cole to interrupt, and to save herself from embarrassment. 

“Anne, you can’t think this was your fault… you don’t, right?” Cole asked, and pulled a chair next to Anne, as she continued with a voice as dry as the glinting sands of a desert.   
“... if I listened to you, this wouldn’t have happened. Looking at it now, I wish Gilbert had done the same when I told him. Maybe Billy would have been arrested quicker, maybe he wouldn’t have…” Anne stopped before she could finish the sentence, but Cole and her both knew the word that was missing. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask you before I acted, and I’m sorry that I didn’t stop Ruby and Diana from telling everyone, and then Miss Stacy found out, and then Matthew and Marilla…” Cole began to spiral.   
“Cole. Really, it’s fine. I’ll get over it soon.” Anne knew she’d never be able to forget about it, but maybe if she distracted herself enough, she’d heal the scar over so that it was no longer visible… it would take a lot of energy, though, which Anne was low on right now, due to her waking nightmares last night. 

“Anne…” 

“Cole. I promise, this is just like when he shot me. Wounds heal. Physical and emotional.” Anne promised him so much that she even started to believe it, which is exactly what she wanted… but it would be a lot better when Gilbert got here, especially since Anne had just remembered their kiss, which normally would’ve made her forget about the incident with Billy, but this was different. She just needed him here. 

“I’ll be okay. I promise. I just need some time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, I know this was a touchy subject, but the next chapter will be much happier, i promise. that might be the last one I don't know, but thanks to the 3500 PEOPLE THAT READ THIS! that's breathtaking to know that many people give one about my existence, so thanks for reading
> 
> -author Chan \\(OuO)/


	11. Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Anne thought she was out of it... well... she never is... not in Avonlea. Not with Billy breathing.

“Gilbert…” Anne ached to get up, but her body also ordered her to stay in the newly cleaned bed. Gilbert nearly ran to her, and sat down on the foot of the bed. Cole, Ruby, and Diana had already come; and Diana and Ruby had given Anne baked goods and plenty of apologies and hugs.   
“Anne…” Gilbert concealed Anne in her arms, and let her breathe, but was surprised not to hear any tears. “Are you okay?” That was the first thing Gilbert had asked.   
On the way into Green Gables, he passed Jerry, who’d cleared up what happened… Gilbert hugged Jerry for saving Anne… he was so grateful that he was there for her when Gilbert himself couldn’t be. “I’m fine.”   
Once again, Anne told him a small lie. “I’m not going to give him the satisfaction, Gilbert. I won’t cry over spilled milk. I’ll get past this, just like you said. Together. You and me, together.” Anne told herself, and for the first time that day, she wasn’t lying.   
Billy wouldn’t get the pleasure he wanted. She would conceal it, if she felt it at all. Anne knew this was just like him shooting her, since she was too young to know what had really happened… but she also would take time to heal, physically and mentally. But she had her friends and that was all that mattered.   
“You’re the bravest girl I’ve ever met, Anne. And, I know you can do this. We’re all on your side. Billy’s trial is in two days. If you’d like…” Gilbert paused, and waited for Anne to look at him with sad eyes.   
“I can give him what he deserves…” Anne thought aloud, and with surprise that bled through both of them, she smiled smally. Anne wanted to vaporize Billy, but this would be better. “He doesn’t deserve the paradise of death. He deserves to rot.”   
“And we’ll be here the whole way. I’ll be here.” Gilbert smiled, and this time, Anne leaned forward and pressed her lips against Gilbert’s with tragedy and pleasure in her own skin.   
“I know.” She whispered after they mutually pulled away with a smile creeping across both of their faces. And like that, for the moment at least, it was as if Billy had never come near her, and the memories of his face were replaced with Gilbert, smiling.   
“So, anyway… How is your medical journey going?” Anne asked, since after the kiss, she was desperate to change the subject, due to the fact that Billy was now in her mind again.   
“I’ll be in Queens by the end, and you will be too, Anne.” Anne had missed so many school lessons this week it would take much effort to continue with her age group.   
“I’m not sure… I’ve missed so much school.” Anne smiled, desperate to change the subject of her assault. She just wanted this period of her life to be over, and she’d be smiling in Queens by tomorrow with Ruby, Cole, Diana, and especially Gilbert.   
He’d have his hand around her shoulder, and be grinning wide with affection, as Anne pressed her lips against his pale cheek with a heart brimmed with love. Everything would be okay. Billy would be rotting behind his jail cell, and Marilla and Matthew would be happy knowing that Anne was safe. Jerry would be with a full stomach in his barn, with the mares accompanying him as he read beautifully from a book that Anne had gifted him, with nothing; not even a stutter. Everything would be perfect.   
“Anne?” Gilbert asked, and squeezed Anne’s hand with a small pinch of joy. “I believe you.” Gilbert reassured, and that was all Anne needed… She managed a small smile back at him, and he took her in his strong arms.   
“Thank you, Gilbert.” She smiled to herself, as she felt herself sleeping in his arms for the first time in nearly a day… “I… thank you. For being here.”  
“It’s my pleasure, Shirley.” Gilbert teased softly, and sifted his fingers through her ginger hair, reminding both of them of the day where she’d struck him with her slate, which now laid -cracked, next to Anne’s bed.   
With the window open, the rottenness seemed to suck itself out into the cold noon air, and leave Anne’s body. It’d linger for days, but one day, she’d be free of it, and she’d run through the hay of Green Gables without a care in the world… one day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really sorry it took me so long to update, i've just been so tired this week, because i'm on my (.), shout out to my female readers, which is probably all of you. Getting back to it, I'm gonna rant for a couple sentences. For this assignment in school, we get to write a letter to someone, and I wrote it to Chris Mccarrell (from The Lightning Thief on Broadway) and he RESPONDED SHUHEIOHODSHHJIOA:JDIO{ HIOS
> 
> also, i'm not sure if i'll do another chapter after this, but if you guys want one, i'll do a wrap up with Billy's trial or something. :)


	12. Reading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey, please read the chapter :)

hi everyone! i know this is a little out of touch for me, but if any of you have Wattpad accounts, please go onto @tommythetrainengine and read my most recent story! It's for a contest, and I want my story to be heard... it's about my experiences with my domestic abuse, and I want people to know. Thank you. Really, thank you guys. All of this support on this book, and my story; it means so much to me, and I love each and every one of you guys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, read the caption ;) and thanks :)


	13. hey guys!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi!

Hey, guys! I just published a work for #katykeene contes, on wattpad so please, share the story, read it, vote it up! If I win this contest, it'll boost my career, and I'll be able to tell my story. Please, it will mean a lot to me. Spread the word, and have a good day. :) Thank you in advance.

in order to read it, search the hashtag on wattpad, and press tag and my story should come up. right now it's in number one, and im so exciteddddd thanks so much guys!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much! Please vote it up and read it! thank you so much in advance!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment and a kudos to tell me if you liked this chapter!


End file.
